Fate of the Unknown
by SwordofallCreation
Summary: Formerly titled "Swapped Servants Challenge." This is now my full list for challenges on the nasuverse. All ye who seek inspiration, look within. DAILY UPDATES!
1. Swapped Servants Challenge

**Well, this is a challenge that is once again, a random idea that I probably won't be able bring out the full potential of. **

Potential Title: "Swapped Servants"

Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War. 7 masters. 7 servants. The players are all the same, but it seems like there's a bit of a mistake in the groupings…

This story is basically about how the 4th Holy Grail War might've been had the servants gone to different masters. You are free to make the pairs however you like, but this was my list of ideas.

Kiritsugu and Assassin- Ruthless Pragmatists

El-melloi and Archer- A Contest of Arrogance

Waver and Berserker- Chaining a Leash

Tokiomi and Lancer- Lord and Knight

Kirei and Rider- Learning to Live

Kariya and Caster- Deal with the Devil

Ryuunosuke and Saber- Shattered Beliefs (you don't have to make these guys last any longer than the first encounter if you want to)

**And so, if anyone wants to take up this challenge, please PM me and give me some credit. Thank you!**


	2. Twin Swords Challenge

**Another challenge thought up in math class. Yay school!**

Potential Title: "Twin Swords"

Summary: No summary as of yet.

Overview: Basically, Shirou in this story is trained a bit more by Kiritsugu, so when he gets his command seals, he knows what's going on. As such, he summons before Rin does and manages to summon Counter Guardian EMIYA, who is more suited for him, since he is a future version of himself.

The important thing to remember are the interactions between Shirou and his future self, and how EMIYA might try to change Shirou from becoming like him with this unique opportunity.


	3. Third Holy Grail War Challenge

**You know, with the amount of ideas that I get during math class, maybe this should be called "Challenge Ideas from Math Class"?**

Tentative Title: "The Third Holy Grail War"

Summary: A look into the past, seeing the beginning of the legend…

Overview: OC FEST! No seriously, we're given next to no info on the third grail war, minus the fact that the Einzberns had Angra Mainyu as a pathetically weak Avenger and that no one got the grail. Why not try to fill in the gaps there?

Things to remember:

Angra Mainyu is summoned as Avenger by the Einzberns.

No one gets the Grail in the end.

The Einzberns, Tohsakas, and Matous all have a representative.

This takes place 60 years before the Fourth Grail War, so that means it is around the 1930s. Please remember that WW2 was either imminent or occurring, and the militia actions Japanese were taking, and how that might've affected the movements of foreign masters.

**Thanks again! Remember to PM me if you want to take one of the challenges!**


	4. Shattered Past Challenge

**Whee! This thing has almost daily updates!**

Tentative Title: "Shattered Past"

Summary(not complete): Saber is granted her wish, and is sent back in time to prevent herself from becoming a king. As a result, the kingdom slowly begins to fall into chaos.

Overview: At the last moment in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Saber wished once more to prevent her ever becoming king. As a result the kingdom goes to hell.

Things to Keep in Mind:

You are going to have to keep your Arthurian lore on hand for this.

Saber is obviously going to have to be horrified by the fallout of her actions.

It's in Saber's nature to try and make things right for her kingdom, so she may do something like make a vigilante group.

Saber has discussed on what a king should be with both Iskandar and Gilgamesh, so she would have their voices ringing in her head.

A tyrant king may or may not take over.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. A Tale of Knights Challenge

**DAILLYY UPPPDAAATTTEEEESSS! Maybe.**

Tentative Title: "A Tale of Knights"

Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War has begun. But, it seems like there are a lot more knights than before…

Overview: Every single Servant is from Arthurian legend in this story. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE.

Things to Remember:

Keep your guide to Arthurian lore on hand. Good luck.

The servants may be anyone in the legends, from enemies to the Lady in the Lake.

Saber is probably going to be easily recognized.

Discussions between the knights and Saber are probably going to focus on how she never truly empathized with them at all, only standing as an ideal, not a king.

The Feast of Kings will probably occur in a different way, leading to many awkward conversations.


	6. The Hidden Bullet Challenge

**Here is the most recent brainchild of mine. Enjoy!**

Tentative Title: "The Hidden Bullet"

Summary: The thoughts of Maiya Hisau as she serves Kiritsugu Emiya.

Overview: Honestly, Maiya as a character is often ignored by many writers. I posted this so that somebody could possibly make a one-shot or series of ficlets portraying Maiya and her interaction with Kiritsugu and his family throughout their lives, leading all the way up to her death. Of course, this doesn't have to be chronological at all.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu saved Maiya from the battlefield and took her in.

In the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu cheated on Irisviel with Maiya so that he could mentally steel himself for the ultimate betrayal of leading her to her death as the vessel of the Holy Grail.

Maiya does have affections for Kiri.

**Hope you liked this one.**


	7. Fallback Plan Challenge

**Well… this was a bit of an odd one. By that, I mean that I got the inspiration in science class. Oh well.**

Tentative Title: "Fallback Plan"

Summary: In which every single character has an ace up their sleeve, along with a whole slew of plan B's, C's, D's, and so on.

Overview: Basically, the 4th Grail War with every Master(minus Ryuunosuke) coming into the fray ready for anything. Of course, this makes people like Kiritsugu seem a bit disadvantaged, but fear not. It simply means he is _even more prepared._ Try to imagine that kind of nightmare.

Things to Remember:

The original idea in my head grew from "What if Kayneth had a better back-up plan if his original catalyst got stolen?" and mutated from there. So, first order of business is to give Kayneth a new Servant, because he had an actual plan B this time.

Waver is also the one who could be easily influenced by this, to say nothing of Kariya.

Ryuunosuke is eliminated from the list of people with plans because he was more into the killings than the actual war.

Tohsaka was a bit too smug and didn't actually do anything in the entirety of the show, other than a single curb-stomp of Kariya. Let's fix that a bit, shall we.

Kiristugu. More planning and precaution. Explosives. Sniping. That is all.

**Ah well, thanks for viewing! Remember to PM me if you want to take a challenge!**


	8. 38 Bullets Challenge

**Another day, another challenge to be ignored…**

Tentative Title: "38 Bullets"

Summary: Of 66 origin bullets, Kiritsugu Emiya only ever used 38. 1 was used in the 4th Holy Grail War. What about the others?

Overivew: A series of fics that explores the idea of how Kiritsugu used those other 37 bullets. You can even write a little something about him using one on El-Melloi to start off with a starting point for simplicity.

Things to Remember:

He only used these bullets on Mages.

Those Mages were all deemed dangerous enough for him to use an Origin Bullet.

He didn't waste any of the bullets. Every single one of them hit their target.

Each target only took one bullet.

You might make this as a starting point for a novel story where Kiritsugu passes on the remaining bullets to Shirou.*Special Idea that can be ignored*

**Anybody who thinks they have a shot of writing like Gen Urobuchi, take it.**


	9. Of Chaos and Screams Challenge

**Wow… I really didn't see this one coming.**

Tentative Title: "Of Chaos and Screams"

Summary: Uryuu Ryuunosuke wins the 4th Grail war. The World Ends.

Overview: A small one-shot into the idea of what would've happened if the psycho had won the damn war. And getting Angra Mainyu as the prize. Brrr…

Things to remember:

Ryuunosuke is crazy.

He wins.

Angra Mainyu is the Grail.

This is a one-shot(unless you can stretch it further, which I don't think you can).

Everything basically goes to hell.

**Just, PM me if you want this. I certainly won't stop you...**


	10. The Magus Killer Challenge

**Another strange challenge, for it was created in the car.**

Tentative Title: "The Magus Killer"

Summary: Kiristugu Emiya was given the title "The Magus Killer" for his brutal and ruthless methods in taking down Magi. Wouldn't such a person be able to take down any magi?

Overview: Kiritsugu Emiya in this story is the one who kills Caster through the usage of his Mystic Code and Origin Bullet. This is possible because Caster must have used an immense amount of prana to transform himself into a Cthulu-esque monstrosity.

Things to remember:

Kiritsugu is the one who kills Caster. That is the only iron rule. It does not matter the circumstances or how, he does it. But please make it believable.

The consequences of this action would be numerous. The biggest ones would be Kayneth being unable to rightfully claim a command seal and everyone being terrified of Kiritsugu for taking down a Servant.

Of course, this is up to you, but Kiritsugu may have to abandon killing Ryuunosuke in order to take out Caster.

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	11. End of a Dream, Start of a Nightmare Ch

**This was an idea that was given to me by Mxthomas via PM. Thanks for the great idea, Mxthomas.**

Tentative Title: "End of a Dream, Start of a Nightmare"

Summary: Gilgamesh won in the end, and Shirou was unable to stop him. Saber's thoughts as it all ends for her.

Overview: Okay, I don't have as much insight on this one seeing as it was a challenge, but I can fill in some of the gaps. The basic idea is that Gilgamesh is the one who wins the 5th Grail War and approaches Saber as his prize.

Things to Remember:

Gilgamesh wins. Shirou Loses. RULE.

Gilgamesh is in love with Saber. Or more accurately, he's in love with the idea of making Saber submit to him.

This is probably the Fate route, so Shirou and Saber would've probably had feelings for each other.

Saber's POV completely.

Saber has her chivalry and moral code, her thoughts are a huge mess at this rate.

**Thanks for reading, and if any of you want to give me a PM on a challenge, feel free to send it to me!**


	12. Counter Guardian Kiritsugu Challenge

**Wow. I need to think of more awesome ideas like this.**

Tentative Title: "Counter Guardian Kiritsugu"

Summary: Once, the Will of Humanity made a deal with a Magus Killer. Said Magus Killer accepted the deal in order to continue to save lives. As Kiritsugu Emiya closes his eyes and prepares for death as he looks at the peaceful moon, Alaya is ready to collect on the promise made long ago…

Overview: We all know how Shirou became a Counter Guardian by wishing to save a small village of 100 lives and was given a contract by Alaya. If Kiritsugu was dying and was given the chance to live again and save more lives, there is no doubt in my mind that Kiri would take that offer. Besides, being a CG suits him to a T.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu dies as he does in canon.

Alaya makes Kiritsugu a CG after his death.

This can either be a one-shot or something bigger. If it is a one-shot, it can also be the set-up for a bigger project.

**Thanks for reading as always! Remember to PM me if you want to take on a challenge!**


	13. Eyes of Raging Death Challenge

**Don't know everything about Tsukihime, but this should be fun.**

Tentative Title: "Eyes of Raging Death"

Summary: Shiki Tohno is summoned as Berserker. Oh dear.

Overview: My mind kept wondering as to the entirety of the Nasuverse and how I could play with it for more fun. This is what I got as a result.

Things to Remember:

This is probably in the 4th Holy Grail War.

Shiki has madness enhancement, as well as mental pollution. Oh boy.

He only needs a knife. ALL HE NEEDS IS A FRICKING KNIFE.

Facing other heroes will be a bit of a tricky task, with mental pollution interfering with his thought processes and his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception not helping at all.

**Dang. I really want to see this now. So PM me if you see this and tell me you're taking it. Please.**


	14. Lost to the Flames Challenge

**Well, here's another challenge.**

Tentative Title: "Lost to the Flames"

Summary(not perfected): Kiritsugu Emiya failed to save the young red-haired boy. He could not save a single life with the methods he had chosen. As such, he discards his old life and prepares, as the 5th war looms.

Overview:

Kiritsugu doesn't know Shirou's name, so he'll probably have to keep referring to him with pronouns in the beginning and all future memories.

Shirou dies in Kiritsugu's arms after calling him a hero with his last breath. This is to influence Kiritsugu and his mindset.

Kiritsugu obviously keeps Avalon, so he gets more time to find a way get rid of his curse. How he does so can be up to you.

Kiritsugu doesn't go after Kotomine and Gilgamesh because he knows he isn't a match for the King of Heroes. He needs to plan. And get more explosives.

Getting rid of the Matou seems like something he would do.

Illyasviel is obviously going to be high on his list of priorities. With a healthy body, he may even make it.

All hail the Origin Bullets, solver of nearly every magic-related problem. Zouken? Check. Overpowered Servants? Half check.

**One thing I tend to come to notice is how changing a character's speed or timing by even seconds can change the entirety of the storyline. For example, here Kiritsugu is just a bit too late to save Shirou. **

**This is one of the ones I hope will be picked up. Please, take this challenge somebody!**


	15. And so the Curtain Burns Challenge

**Butterflies? Pssh. WE HAVE FREAKING CHOCOBOS HERE!**

Tentative Title: "And so the Curtain Burns"

Summary: Even with his time alter magic, Kiritsugu was unable to defeat Kotomine who had as many Command Seals as he wished. Now dead, the play crumbles as the curtains burn…

Overview: I realize that ham-handed changes are not always necessary for complete AUs. All you need is to change the time of something by even a moment, and boom, completely different storyline. Make Kotomine even a second faster than Kiritsugu, and this is the result…

Things to Remember:

No Kiritsugu=No Emiya Shirou. That doesn't mean no Shirou. Just no EMIYA Shirou.

Who do you think gets the grail? And their wish granted?(Obviously Gilgamesh)

Quite likely the greatest BAD End of them all.

If you can make this further than a one-shot, then I applaud your creativity.

**THE MULTIVERSE AND IT'S INSANITY SHALL BOW TO THEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SoD: *smacks over head* Stop ranting, idiot.**

**SoC: B-but why?**

**SoD: Because you freak out the readers that way. Anyways, This is ShieldofDestruction here, the saner side to SwordofallCreation.**

**SoC: That's me!**

**SoD: Now I realize this gag session came out of nowhere, in addition to being longer than the challenge itself, but please bear with me. Recently we have been noticing the strangely small number of people who are taking up our challenges. Why is this? Are they boring? Or are they simply too difficult to write? If it is indeed the latter, then why not ask for help? If it is the first, then Why are you still here? **

**SoC: Basically, we realize that everyone has their life to attend to and probably will not be able to deal with this. Hell, I'm preparing for the last of my midterms myself. But that's no excuse to simply let laziness take over and allow yourself to be completely unmoving! I know that reading these challenges give you people ideas! PM them ASAP!**

**SoD: We update daily! You, lazy crowd that we constantly cater to and would probably rip us apart for not following the schedule for a day, should start your creative thought engines! **

**Both: READ! REVIEW! AND PM US IF YOU HAVE ANY CHALLENGE IDEAS OR IF YOU'RE WILLING TO PICK ONE UP!**

**Oh, and on a side note, I am an available beta for quite a few fandoms. PM me if you want to send a request.**


	16. A Cruel Play Challenge

**When you take certain scenes from animes for granted, the result from changing them can be catastrophic…**

Tentative Title: "A Cruel Play"

Summary: Kirei decides that as the director of the play, he should refrain from interfering too much. As a result, Kariya Matou dies of his burns, and the play takes a completely different turn…

Overview: I almost forgot this scene was there until I looked up Kariya's profile on the nasuverse wiki for more data on the Crest Worms. It made me realize "dang, he would have died if Kirei wasn't so twisted" so I decided to make Kirei a bit more twisted in some ways to kill him.

Things to remember:

Berserker is out of the picture soon with Kariya's death.

Maiya and Irisviel can't be attacked by Berserker, so a different route has to be taken.

Zouken has to prepare earlier set plans for the event of Kariya's anticipated death.

Sakura doesn't see Kariya die in front of her.

Aoi isn't choked to insanity.

Kirei is twisted even further.

**This… was just insane. If anyone wants to try though, they're completely welcome to do so.**


	17. Kariya Matou: The Protector Challenge

**Another challenge for your reading pleasure.**

Tentative Title: "Kariya Matou: The Protector"

Summary: When he left the Matou family, Kariya did not give up on being a mage. Instead, he decided to continue training as a mage in order to be able to keep his promise to Aoi and Tokiomi to protect them both. When the 4th Holy Grail begins, he has a new goal: Save Sakura.

Overview: I seem to love the tragic side-characters. Sure I love tragic characters as a whole usually, but the side characters who are well portrayed are even more compelling to me. In the first few episodes of Fate/Zero, you couldn't really tell who the main character was. Now, that was a problem I usually never have, with how the anime makes it so clear cut who the main character is. As such, I sympathized with Kariya and wanted him to win the Grail War, even though I knew it was impossible with how he was, and then I learned that he did not have the infamous plot armor of MCs, but instead, had donned a red-tinged overcoat for the world to see. So, I really love this idea, where maybe Kariya could become something more.

Things to Remember:

The worms. Oh god, the worms.

His magecraft and skill set is completely up to you.

**Take it. TAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT. JUST. TAKE. IT.**


	18. Dog Caring Challenge

**To me, this is the closest thing to crack I could conceive… for now.**

Tentative Title: "Dog Caring"

Summary: Altrouge Brunestud, Dead Apostle Ancestor, and her trials as she cares for Primate Murder.

Overview: I don't own a dog. One of my friends, however does. How do you care for a dog that's essentially the most dangerous being on the planet?

Things to Remember:

Don't force yourself with this one. It's meant to be pretty close to crack anyways.

Brush up on Primate Murder, Altrouge Brunestud, the other Apostle Ancestors, as well as a lot of the side characters.

You can choose the genre, but it's probably going to lean heavily towards slice-of-life, comedy, and fluff.

**SoC: Ah, the perks of insanity.**

**SoD: Don't get too out of hand, you know that our muse doesn't like that.**

**SoC: No! Don't leave me, beautiful goddess!**

**SoD: More like demon from hell…**

**Muse: What was that?**

**SoD: Run! Run for your lives! Or just beg and pray, because she'll catch up anyways.**

**Muse: I should remind you of a little something called manners, Shield…**

**SoD: GAHH!**

**SoC: Serves you right, heathen.**

**I need to try my hand at crack more often.**


	19. Shirou Matou Challenge

**Well… rewatching shows really does give you a lot of ideas.**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Matou"

Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya did not save Shirou. However, a certain old worm did…

Overview: Okay, I loved the idea of Kotomine saving Shirou or even the Grail doing so. But I haven't seen any story where Shirou gets adopted by the Matou family.

Things to Remember:

Zouken would probably have to do something drastic to save Shirou, like sacrificing a lot of his worms to die from the taint. In addition, something about Shirou should be noted in order to make him worth saving to Zouken. Most likely being able to survive the taint from the grail so long, as well as his natural magecraft capability.

The pairing will most likely be Shirou/Sakura. Because there is every chance in the world this will happen, as who would choose Shinji when you have Shirou as option B?

Magecraft training is definite. Everything that occurs will be for Zouken's benefits, so making Shirou strong enough to claim the Grail would definitely coincide.

Who Shirou summons is currently undecided, seeing as there are many possible catalysts Zouken may give him. However, the most likely possibility is that Saber is summoned with Avalon.

**If there's anything I missed, please fill it in. The Matou family is not my strong point in research. Bleh. Take this challenge if you want. Just PM me first.**


	20. Cold Prison Challenge

**SoC: Sniff… Illya…we'll never forget you!**

Tentative Title: "Cold Prison"

Summary: The life of Illyasviel von Einzbern from the birth to death.

Overview: Sad…the Heaven's Feel route is so sad… let's honor Illya's memory like this…

Things to Remember:

Illya was born from a homunculus and the Magus Killer. Kiritsugu was always kind to her, like he should be.

The first scene of Fate/Zero can be used for her birth. It's really helpful.

Remember that she never got to see Kiritsugu again after the 4th grail war started. Also, Acht's lies didn't really help all that much.

This can follow any route you choose, but I would personally recommend the Heaven's Feel route for maximum feels.

Most likely a tearjerker story. Don't hold back on anything, especially the Einzberns.

**SoC: Waaaaah!**

**SoD: There, there. It'll be alright.**

**SoC: No it's not! When spring comes, I have to watch Illya get her heart ripped out by that golden bastard in beautiful HD!**

**SoD: …That is an eerily good argument from you. Anyways, let's just go watch Carnival Phantasm to cheer ourselves up a bit!**

**SoC: …okay.**

**I was terrified when I realized what had been conceived when Gen Urobuchi and Kinoko Nasu joined forces. The most intense character sadness story known to man would be created.**


	21. A Butler's Day Challenge

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fight, two tsunderes!**

Tentative Title: "A Butler's Day"

Summary: The day in the life of Emiya Shirou, the butler of Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Overview: I have a lot of one-shot ideas, and this sounds like a good LuviaxShirou story. But I know nothing about Luvia, so someone else can take this up.

Things to Remember:

Luvia is Rin's rival.

Shirou would probably fit almost perfectly into the mold of being a butler.

You can decide the POV for this one.

**This is quite a simple and probably a fluffy/comic piece. Try it if you like.**


	22. Records of a Twisted Man Challenge

**Brrr. I shock myself sometimes. Gen Urobuchi, what have you done to me?**

Tentative Title: "The Records of a Twisted Man"

Summary: Uryuu Ryuunosuke's journal on 'fun' and 'cool'.

Overview: Bleh. This guy is a psycho.

Things to Remember:

These diary entries don't have to be in any particular order.

Only write if you're a die-hard fan of gorn.

Read the Fate/Zero Light Novel for deeper info on Ryuunosuke's experiments of the 4th war and the past, such as a hum*n sk*n lamp and a human int*stine music player.

**Take this. Take it far away from me.**


	23. Final Fate Challenge

**Too much Final Fantasy. Is always a good thing.**

Tentative Title: "Final Fate"

Summary: The conflict of the 4th Holy Grail War has begun, but everyone seems to be somewhat strange…

Overview: Every Servant is replaced with a Final Fantasy character. Well. This should be interesting.

Things to Remember:

Try to limit the number of characters to one per game. That means you can't just dump Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth only. Respect the other games too.

This is going to be a bit of a hard challenge seeing as you'll have to have extensive knowledge on the characters of the FF series and learn their legends inside and out to be able to make Noble Phantasms for them.

The matchups and classes are to your discretion.

Have fun.

**Enjoy writing this crossover, because it's going to be a wild ride.**


	24. For Monty Oum: Under the Cherry Blossoms

**This is a story I started almost a month ago at the urging of my friends, to try to do something on . I'm glad I did, as I have something to give to everyone through my simple story challenges.**

**The tragic death of Monty Oum is something that hangs over the heads of the RWBY and RvB community. As a member of the RWBY community, this is my little contribution to the memory of Monty Oum, who would have wanted us all to keep creating new things and push for our dreams.**

Tentative Title: "Under the Cherry Blossoms"

Summary: An old woman looks back to a promise she made in the past.

Overview: Essentially, this is a reflection piece for Sakura on the normal end of the Heaven's Feel route.

Things to Remember:

Completely Sakura's POV(third person is allowed)

This is the NORMAL END of HEAVEN'S FEEL.

Remember the heart-wrenching moments.

One-shot. Definitely.

**To the great inspirations in life, and the people who lead ahead of us so that we may follow in their example.**

**In my own words,**

**"If someone else has done it, then I can definitely do it. If no one else has done it, then I'll become the person who does it.**

Thank you.


	25. Life of a Shield Challenge

**Well, here comes a lot of research. I usually don't write anything that forces people to research too much-*BANG***

**SoD: What the hell are you talking about? Writing challenges for the Nasuverse itself requires an above average amount of research compared to multitudes of other fandoms.**

**SoC: Yeah! Also, don't forget that you've got other screwed stories on hold, like that Toaru- **

**ME: Shut it Sword, or you're getting the volcano treatment again.**

**SoC: …**

**SoD: Anyways, we've got a bit of a more difficult one here. **

Tentative Title: "Life of a Shield"

Summary: A sword protects by cutting down its enemies. But a shield defends by taking the attacks of its enemies. Emiya Shirou, forged in flames, but as a shield, not a sword.

Overview: Now, I fully agree with everyone that UBW is AMAZING. But for all of its amazingness, I am still a bit sad that it takes Shirou 3 times as much mana to Trace defensive items that offensive items. So therefore, here is this challenge, where the opposite is true.

Things to Remember:

Suits of armor, shields, and clothing all count as defensive items.

UBW does not exist. Make a USW if you want, though.

As to how he will be able to find all of these legendary items and Noble Phantasms, he's probably going to have to taunt Gilgamesh to reveal his armory.

RESEARCH FOR NEW IDEAS. Also another good idea would be to look through a lot of myths.

**Enjoy this one. It's a bit interesting.**


	26. Fulfilled Dreams Challenge

**Oh no. **

**My muse has escaped.**

**CHASE HER DOWN! **

**Anyways, in all seriousness, I truly have started to lose my grip on my creativity. I may soon have to take a break. So for now, enjoy this one.**

**On other matters, sorry about the no update yesterday, I couldn't get my computer, so I couldn't update. So to make it up to you all, Double Update!**

Tentative Title: "Fulfillment of a Dream"

Summary: To reach the pinnacle of dreams, one must never stop believing. The dream of Emiya Shirou, and how it was accomplished.

Overview: Essentially, this is a epilogue one-shot fic on Shirou and Saber finally coming back together after the conclusion of the Fate route.

Things to Remember:

This is the Fate route. FATE. Because Shirou is in love with Arturia.

Shirou eventually reaches Arturia in Avalon, as in the Realta Nua version.

You can write this anybody's POV. Doesn't really matter, since this purely for the feels.

**See you all later!**


	27. Strange Summonings Challenge

**When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. When your muse gives you inspiration, you better start writing.**

Tentative Title: "Strange Summonings"

Summary: What Louise summons is never the same in every dimension, but these seem to be quite unique…

Overview: Shirou summoned by Louise, blah blah blah, blatant ripping of canon, Shirou curbstomp, blah blah blah.

But yeah. That's honestly how most generic ZnT crossovers go, just replace Shirou with a different character. Even though I love gabriel blessing's Hill of Swords doesn't mean that there aren't others that I probably won't be able to stand.

So here's this idea, exploring the consequences of Louise summoning different servants.

Things to Remember:

Probably going to be a collection of one-shots, exploring how different people would be like if summoned by Louise.

For a list of crack ideas, we have

-Angra Mainyu (probably more of horror)

-Primate Murder(a cute, fluffy dog! D'aww.)

-Zelretch (King of Trolls)

Maybe more serious would be

-Rin Tohsaka (uh oh)

-Shiki Tohno (thischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischair)

-Waver Velvet (improvisation time!)

Just try to keep the summoned being in character. You probably wouldn't summon somebody like EMIYA and have him be a big bag of happiness(without good cause), now would you?

**SoD: And remember kids, when you see a random glowing orb, by no means is that an invitation for you to touch it!**

**SoC: No! Touching random objects good! Fun stuff always happen afterwards!**

**SoD: Your definition of 'fun' usually has us saving the world at least twice before we get to take a full break…**

**SoC: Yup! Fun! Like reviewing and following this poor, underappreciated story!**

**SoD: Okay, I can agree with you on that one. **


	28. Rursus Convocari Challenge

…**this is a really weird moment when I want to give a challenge a name, but end up wanting to sound cooler, and end up with Latin as a result.**

**Also, can anyone tell me if my Latin is correct? I used Google Translate(desperation) so I'm not too confident. The title is supposed to mean, "Summoned Again".**

Tentative Title: "Rursus Convocari"

Summary: 7 Servants are summoned to do battle for the holy grail, but it seems like some of them have been here before...

Overview: I really messed up on my Fate knowledge on the previous version of this challenge. So I took the idea and spun it into something better!

Things to Remember:

In this story, all servants from the 4th Holy Grail War are summoned once more to do battle, minus Archer, who is still the Counter Guardian everyone knows and has mixed feelings about.

You don't have to stick to the same Class pairings that the Fifth War had, you can make them different, provided that you still bring forth the right servants.

Once more, all fanfiction is an AU, so this will probably derail canon a lot.

**When I get an idea, I usually roll with it.**

**As in, "turn into a gigantic snowball and keep rolling" roll.**

**PM to tell me about any challenges that you may or may not want to take! Also leave a review!**

**Leave challenges either in my PM box or the reviews please!**


	29. Roll the Die Challenge

**I really have to apologize about the last challenge. Well, the idea that I had was apparently something I forgot(3 in the morning was when it was written, all your rebuttals are ignored) so that doesn't work.**

**But the main point I want to make is that it's really strange. It's been edited to be even more amazing. Try it, I guarantee it's better. It'll be fixed soon.**

Tentative Title: "Roll the Die"

Summary: With no catalysts being found for anyone, everyone resorts to summoning and hoping for a servant that would suit them well. Of course, they all got servants that were the closest match for them, but exactly who are these servants?

Overview: Everyone summons someone that is closest to them in terms of who they are. Brilliant!

Things to Remember:

Fate/Zero essentially paired masters and servants by giving them their personal opposite(minus the crazy Caster pair). In this one, everyone gets the servant who is closest to them, so there will obviously be differences in who the servants are.

This will probably be a multi-crossover, but unlike some others, this one doesn't have Saber just to pick on.

Expand your horizons. Look further into every kind of character in all kinds of shows to see who would be the best match for each master.

**That's all for now!**


	30. The Seeker of Justice Challenge

**Um, replaying Kingdom Hearts gave me an idea?**

**Oh, and for legal reasons,**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if this is my first or second, But I own nothing. Except my ideas and plot bunnies.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Tentative Title: "The Seeker of Justice"

Summary: Once, Emiya Shirou awoke to a world of blades. These blades were all unique, yet held the same name. They were all known as…Keyblades.

Overview: A Kingdom Hearts and FSN crossover that I honestly can't believe I didn't think of before. Shirou+field of blades(in dream)=UBW. Shirou+Keyblade Graveyard=?!

Things to Remember:

Shirou is someone who wishes to be a hero. What better way than to save all of the worlds?

Keyblade Graveyard. And Shirou. Take that any way you wish.

The time he appears in is up to you, but it is most likely set in Birth By Sleep, in any of the routes.

You can give Shirou a Keyblade, he would probably pass the test for the requirements.

Everything else is up to you. Have a wild ride.

**SoC: New pairing! We shall have a ShirouxAqua pairing!**

**SoD: Oh god, don't bring your ship insanity into this! The pairings are for the acceptor to decide!**

**SoC: But! Aqua is best girl!**

**SoD: Kairi got a Keyblade!**

**SoC: So! Hasn't truly done anything yet in my eyes that is comparable to Aqua!**

**This… is really what most Kingdom Hearts ship talk boils down to with my friends. PM me if you want to take this challenge, and leave a review!**


	31. Clash of Kings Challenge

**Another PM'ed challenge courtesy of the unknown reviewer, Alex.**

**Based off of wiki knowledge and absolutely no knowledge.**

Tentative Title: "Clash of Kings"

Summary: Rin Tohsaka summons her desired servant, and gets a Saber. Shirou Emiya summons his servant and gets…another Saber?

Overview: This one is based on the idea of King Arthur from Fate/Prototype meeting Arthuria from the original Fate/Stay Night.

All hell will break loose(maybe).

Things to Remember:

We have 2 Sabers. Make of that what you will.

Double EXCALIBUR!

Accusations, accusations and distrust everywhere!

Two King of Knights would most likely be unable to tell who the real one is.

**Well, this is a bit more on the side of light-heartedness(depending on the author) than I would normally do.**

**Take up whatever you wish people! Just leave me a PM first!**


	32. One More King Challenge

**Rewatching old anime you've already finished is very helpful in terms of giving yourself inspiration.**

Tentative Title: "One More King"

Summary: The King of Knights. The King of Conquerors. The King of Heroes. These are all Heroic Spirits prepared to do battle for the Holy Grail. But this time, there is one more king to join the fray, the King of Souls.

Overview: A Guilty CrownxFSN crossover because god, I need to see more good ones. Shu Ouma is summoned for the Fourth Grail War, under a class to become a wild card and fourth king to change the game.

Things to Remember:

He can be a lot of classes, just choose the one you would like.

All kings must be present.

An ordinary high-schooler usually fits in pretty easily in Japan.

Time period of Guilty Crown is in the future.

Wish would most likely be to have a chance to save the ones he couldn't, like Haru.

Voids are the manifestation of one's heart or personality, and the destruction of it leads to the death of the person who the void belonged to.

If the King's Banquet occurs, then Shu can input from his experiences of both following, leading, and being a tyrant.

All of his friends voids should also be available as part of his legend.

**Alright, going to sleep now. Have fun.**


	33. Rin Goes Fishing Challenge

**Have another piece of lighthearted crack to try.**

Tentative Title: Rin Goes Fishing

Summary: And Lancer tags along.

Overview: Hollow Artaxia is the premise, with Lancer being a bum fisher from what I remember.

Things to Remember:

Light hearted one-shot on the life afterwards.

This is Rin's break from the Clock Tower.

Reminiscing on the 5th Grail War.

**Small, fun idea piece.**


	34. Death of a Worm Challenge

**Brought to you by insane lookovers studio, who has reviewed certain scenes from the VN for another insane idea!**

Tentative Title: "Death of a Worm"

Summary: Shirou managed to kill Shinji and force Rider into a retreat with this. How will things change from here?

Overview: Got inspired for this from a post I saw on the Spacebattles forum on the Fate route of the VN. Shirou is not an idiot. He knows letting Shinji live could kill the rest of the people in the school, so when he doesn't comply to shut down Blood Fort Andromeda, he _starts to choke Shinji._ Yes, that is right, he almost killed Shinji, but Rider saved him. Here, he reinforces himself a bit too much and crushes Shinji's windpipe, effectively killing him immediately.

Things to Remember:

No one really likes Shinji. This was the whole driving force behind this challenge.

With her false master gone as well as the Book of Attendant burned, Rider has to return to Sakura and rely on her.

This could end up more closely like any route, depending on your preference. But Shinji's death takes out the chance of him becoming the Grail, having Gilgamesh as a servant, or negatively affecting anybody else in any form.

Since Shinji is dead, Rider doesn't have any real reason to stick around. We all hate him anyways.

**SoC: Death to the piece of trash!**

**SoD: Yes! Death!**

**I thought you were the sane one, SoD?**

**SoD: Shinji Matou does not deserve anything better than utter oblivion!**

**SoC: Yes! Death is too good for him!**

…**Death to Shinji Matou!**

**On another note, the Shinji from Born of Prayer's story "Kariya's Legacy" actually is respectable. That's rare. Check it out if you have time.**

**Review! PM! Acceot!**


	35. The Helper Hero Challenge

**Suggested challenge by Mr. Guest reviewer! But seriously, please, leave your name so I can properly track you down and give you a cookie.**

Tentative Title: "The Helper Hero"

Summary: Shirou Emiya decided that he would be a hero of justice. But even he knows that heroes start small, so why not help the people he can for now?

Overview: Guest reviewer left me a review saying "Please write a challenge of Shirou being like Nanige from Tonari no Nanige-san. Becoming a Hero of Helping." This was a bit confusing, seeing as I didn't know what manga he was talking about. So, I looked it up and read up to the currently released chapter. Boy, is it hilarious. Check it out if you need some comedy, It's a pretty fun 4-koma.

Edit: Ah, it turns out the reviewer was FanFicReader712012. He also pointed out some things that I forgot to mention.

Things to Remember:

Please do not read past this until you have read Tonari no Nanige-san. Trust me, it's worth it.

I'm guessing you didn't follow my instructions. Oh well. Those of you who did, take a cookie.

Remember that Nanige-san helped people in all different kinds of ways and ideas. No matter what they had trouble with, she helped them out.

Shirou probably can't pull off the same level of mystery as Nanige because he's kind of not someone who would be able to easily hide who he is.

Nanige could help with all mundane tasks like having to get homework or lunch that someone forgot at home, giving umbrellas to those in need, etc, etc. Now, add Shirou's Projections and a reason for him to practice that…

Nanige was extremely perceptive, to the point of mind-reading. It's how she helped so many people. Shirou should be the same, so his love life may be a bit different.

Biggest issue: Helping people means that you assist them when they need it. Shirou and Nanige always go the extra mile for others. Nanige can basically teleport to wherever someone needs help, even if she isn't perfect. Sakura Matou exists.

Also: Rin's summoning goes wonky because she forgot to fix her clocks to get the ideal time for a summoning. Fixing a classmate's clocks to ensure they come to school on time sounds like something Nanige would do, is it not?

For those of you who don't know who Bazette Fraga McRemitz is, she's basically the poor sap who summoned lancer then got suckered by Kirei, left hand cut off, and kicked out of the war that way. Nanige wouldn't just leave someone like that out on the streets, and Shirou definitely wouldn't either.

**As this idea started to grow, it turned from crack/funny to something with immense potential later on with how he would have to help Sakura and the entire business with Blood Fort Andromeda.**

**So if anyone wants, this is completely available for taking.**


	36. A Different Choice Challenge

**Umm, here you go I guess?**

Tentative Title: "A Different Choice"

Summary: The Holy Grail decides to change the war a bit this time around…

Overview: A Fourth Holy Grail War with servants that are quite different, like the Saber from Fate/Prototype and Vlad Tepes as Lancer from Extra.

Things to Remember:

You can take Heroes from anywhere that belongs to Nasuverse, even other fanfics. But please remember to branch out.

No servant may remain the same.

Insanity ensues.

**SoD: You know, the Author has been really bad with his update schedule recently.**

**SoC: Yeah! I mean, who says daily updates and screws around by posting it whenever he wants to during the day!?**

**SoD: I know right? It's like he doesn't want people to read and respect his work.**

**SoC: *gasp* The horror! He wouldn't ever do that!**

…**This is what happens when I leave my muse on for too long. Also, I'm seeing so many viewers that it's amazing the support his has gotten! Thank you all! But remember to follow and favorite for notifications on updates, as well as leave a review with your own ideas if you want them posted! **


	37. Behind the Throne of Heroes Challenge

**Inspired by the insanity that goes along side every viewing fic.**

Tentative Title: "Behind the Throne of Heroes"

Summary: As seven heroes are summoned to participate in the Holy Grail War, what do the other heroes do?

Overview: The premise of this one came from the idea that all Heroic Spirits gain some knowledge of each other's lives and events, and maybe they can even view the grail war from the Throne of Heroes.

Things to Remember:

The Throne of Heroes exists beyond time and space. This basically means you have absolute author's privilege to go to any different possible world(fanfiction crossover time yay!).

Look up the casts of EXTRA, Fake, and other side works for some Heroic Spirits you can use as reactors.

You don't have to completely limit yourself to the Nasuverse heroes even though it makes sense to. I'll repeat, ToH IS beyond TIME and SPACE. Any character from anywhere you like that is worthy of being a hero can be included.

Include many shenanigans. With popcorn.

**SoD: My head… next time, don't stay up so late, Author.**

**Not completely my fault this time around. Track team proved to be a major time problem, with the officials being completely unable to time things properly…**

**SoC: Anyways, soon you'll all be getting a bit of a change in pace! Yes, that's right! The Author who is completely lazy and useless will be making clips for the challenges he has time to do. But don't expect that too often, because he's actually working on Fate Stay Dust now.**

**SoD: Speaking of, how long has it been since you updated that? A year?**

**Nope! Soon, the new chapter will be up!**

**SoD: So it has been a long time…**

**Enjoy this challenge and all of the potential insanity! In terms of personal preference, I would actually kind of like ElfCollaborator to try this…**


	38. Shuffling the Deck Challenge

**A different spin or continuation on my first idea.**

Tentative Title: "Shuffling the Deck"

Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War has begun, but the order of the cards seem to be a bit different this time…

Overview: Once again, we have all of the exact same servants as in the original war, except different pairs.

Things to Remember:

This is a repeated idea I had. But I feel as though it could work again.

Possible servant/master pairings

Sakura/EMIYA- She Who Called For a Hero

Kotomine/Berserker- The Legend Chained By the Law(Kotomine has an insane number of Command Seals)

Shirou/Caster- Learning To Trust

Illya/Lancer- The Hound that is Eternally Loyal

Rin/Rider- To Be Shattered of One's Dreams

Kuzuki/Assasin- The Pride of One Who Has Killed

?/Saber- The Existence That Cries in Agony

**Obviously, this list is not concrete, and I am completely confused how the hell it worked. Make your own if you want, but this seems to be able to work pretty well.**


	39. Shame of the Past Challenge

**Well, here's another one for you all to enjoy!**

Tentative Title: "Shame of the Past"

Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya was not proud about his past as a magus. As such, he did everything in his power to keep his son, Shirou Emiya, from having to deal with that world at all…

Overview: Kiritsugu obviously confessed to Shirou about being a magus because he wanted to come completely clean to his adopted son. But this explores the thought that Kiritsugu was ashamed to admit that he had been the one to cause the Fuyuki Fire, afraid to admit that he was a magus who had become so extreme that he had accepted the full idea of utilitarianism?

Things to Remember:

Yes, yes, Kiritsugu didn't tell Shirou all of the details about his dark and sordid past, but here it's also another reason Kiritsugu hesitates to tell Shirou that he's a magus.

Shirou does not go through any magecraft training. At all. This changes things.

Maybe a oneshot, considering Shirou doesn't learn to utilize magic. Your choice though.

The tone you end this with can be of your choosing, either Kiritsugu's last thoughts on how Shirou grew up, or maybe the futility of his actions reflected in Shirou's inevitable second death to Lancer.

Shirou can still help out, but he would most likely do so now in a different manner since he no longer has access to Structural Grasping.

…**Didn't have anything left on my card, so I had to walk home instead of taking the bus. Apparently, tired legs are also sources of inspiration.**


	40. Gone in the Snow Challenge

… **You know what, I'm skipping this AN this time around.**

Tentative Title: "Gone in the Snow"

Summary: Bearing the curse of Angra Mainyu, Kiritsugu's body gives out in the harsh German cold. His conscious fades as he rests on a tree, wondering about his life until now.

Overview: Kiritsugu's awesome, but even I think that near the end of his canonical lifespan, going to the Einzberns would have killed him through the terrain itself. Seriously, the cold must have been a nightmare, considering he was wandering from Acht's boundary fields.

Things to Remember:

Maybe a oneshot. Depends on if you can build upon the thought of Shirou not knowing his dad died, maybe spurring him to look up his dad's past and possibilities of what occurred, leading to the discovery of the Magus Killer.

Thoughts on being so close to Illya, yet so far.

Possible feels trip from how Kiritsugu might be thinking of all his family at one point or another and how he failed completely.

**Can someone please write at least some of the oneshots? Please?**


	41. All of the Good in the World

**I was looking up Zoroastrianism in my spare time… and this is the result.**

Tentative Title: "All the Good in the World"

Summary: Angra Mainyu, all of the evil in the world. The counterpart of Ahura Mazda, the personification of the Good in the world. Legend of god against god echoes to this day….

Overview: Fun fact- Being stuck in a library can sometimes give you a lot of creative juice.

Things to Remember:

This is based heavily on the concepts of Zoroastrianism. There will be much spiritual and insightful beliefs on religion and such required. If you are heavily against other religions or any religion, please back away now.

Okay, now that potential flamers are gone, Shirou might have to represent the savior who assists Ahura Mazda in defeating Angra Mainyu in the final battle.

Everything else is up to you. Have fun researching religions.

**This isn't supposed to be my most serious idea, considering I have such a fragmentary knowledge of Zoroastrianism. Just try it if you want to. Massive editing is allowed, just try to keep the core parts.**


	42. A War of Ideals Challenge

**This one's a challenge from bamafelix. Go follow his example and give me your challenges, the rest of you!**

Tentative Title: "A War of Ideals"

Summary: Twice. H. Pieceman decides that the tournament style method of cutting down the numbers he had made was inefficient, so he changes the setup to an all-out battle royale. 15 are left standing, 7 reds, 7 blacks, and one who has not yet chosen a side.

Overview: My knowledge on Extra and Apocrypha is severely lacking.

Things to Remember:

Twice H. Pieceman, who is essentially at the "core" of the Moon Cell, realizes something shortly before the next Moon Cell Holy Grail War commences: The match-ups for each round are more based on luck then the will to survive. He also believes the environments in which Masters and Servants battle to be too small for others to show their true potential. Thus Twice makes some last minute adjustments, turning the new Moon Cell Holy Grail War into a TRUE war, the preliminaries becoming a much more difficult free-for-all, the number of surviving Masters from the preliminaries decreasing exponentially until there are only fourteen.

These fourteen split into two factions: The Red Faction who represent the Resistance and the hope for the future and the Black Faction who support the Harweys and their ideals of safety and stasis. There is, of course, the FIFTEENTH Master who is initially unaffiliated with either faction. This Master is the protagonist.

There is no safe zone other than the Church and the rules of the Moon Cell still apply. If you use all three Command Spells or lose your Servant, you will die.

The conditions of the challenge are as follows:

-(Of course) The Protagonist must be a neutral party who is not affiliated with either Faction or perhaps holds a neutral viewpoint on what they both represent. He can be either the canon Hakuno or an Original Character. He also cannot be OP. He can have a strong Servant, but nothing too OP.

-OC Masters are allowed, but the leader of the Red Faction must be Rin and the leader of the Black Faction must be Leo. Other Fate/Extra Masters can be used, but it's not really mandatory.

-The Servants can be either from Type-Moon or fanmade, but they MUST be or be based on real legends.

-The rules of the Moon Cell must be kept. If a Master loses their Servant or all three Command Spells, THEY! ARE! OUTTA HEEEEERE~! (This excludes special exceptions in which the Protagonist somehow manages to rescue someone from being deleted. If they can find a way to swing it, then it is allowed)

-The environment of Fate/Extra is expanded into an entire city modeled suspiciously after Fuyuki. So battles can take place anywhere except the Church which is an established neutral zone. If Servants attempt to fight on neutral ground, they will be penalized.

**There you go! Enjoy this one, I understand next to nothing on this.**


	43. Lost to the Flames Prologue Clip

**SoC: Good news! Here's the clip that was promised to you all the way from chapter 37!**

**SoD:…That's not too long ago. It's not like he posted that announcement and then didn't do anything about it for 50 chapters. **

***stab with words* I am truly hurt.**

**Well, this is a opening clip from my challenge, "Lost to the Flames." Hope you enjoy!**

Fire.

A burning substance that holds an immaterial quality, yet still continues to exist. Consuming oxygen, it burns all it touches.

But these flames were different. They were tainted, formed from the anger and hate of All of the World's Evils being denied the chance to exist, the lesser Grail beyond destroyed by the Sword of Promised Victory.

Unwillingly so, yes, but the Master of the King of Knights had ordered it to be so. No matter , because the end result was the same. Angra Mainyu was denied its wish of destruction upon the world.

But even though the Zoroastrian god of evil was blasted by the holy light of Excalibur, a small portion had still managed to escape. The fragment that did manage to escape turned into a blazing inferno, intent upon devouring all that it could.

Kiritsugu Emiya, the one known as the Magus Killer and Master of Saber, ran through the flames, desperately searching for someone he could save. For while he had ordered the destruction of the Holy Grail for the sake of the world, he would still be responsible for the deaths of all those in Fuyuki City. While he had long ago made the decision that he would sacrifice as many lives as necessary as long as the number of people saved was greater, recent events had shaken his worldview.

The visions Angra Mainyu had shown him had reconfirmed that he was cold and heartless, as was befitting his title as the Magus Killer. But the scene he had been shown with Illya and Iri had scared him. He didn't want to believe that he would do something like that, but hadn't he been forced to make so many sacrifices already? His father, Natalia, Iri, Maiya, everyone who he had held dear to him had ended up dead through his actions.

His ultimate dream for a world of peace had been shattered when he had realized that the Holy Grail was tainted, turned into a monkey's paw, just as Lancer had cursed them and wished for it to be.

Now, as he stumbled through the deadly heat, he searched in the hopes that he could save even one life from this hell, the hell he created with his own hands.

_Hopeless._

Yes, in these flames hope was swallowed up and destroyed.

_Despair._

He had lost all sight of who he was, wavering on the path of ideals to be a hero.

_Finished._

The flames had truly ended everything, there was nothing left-

Kiritsugu's eyes widened further as he saw the figure of a young, red-headed child stumble through the cold ashes of the flames, the scarred earth and concrete creating a blackened path for him to follow.

He quickly rushed to the child's side, who had quickly collapsed. "Hang in there, you're going to be alright! Just please stay awake, please!"

The child groggily opened his eyes, dull eyes that seemed devoid of all emotion. All except one. Deep down, Kiritsugu could see the faintest flickers of hope. "Ah?...A hero?" the child mumbled. Then, slowly, his eyes closed and he seemed to have drifted off into sleep, an illusion shattered by the fact that his small body no longer seemed to move, his breathing stopping and his pulse fading.

"No, no!" Kiritsugu screamed, as he frantically searched the boy for a pulse. He then pulled Avalon out of his body, and gave it to the child, hoping for once that a miracle would befall him.

But it did not, no miracle fell upon the cursed being known as Kiritsugu Emiya.

The Conceptual Weapon Avalon, the sheath of King Arthur that had granted the King of Knights immortality and healing from all wounds while he possessed it, could not bring back the child from the dead.

And so Kiritsugu Emiya wept, knowing that he had been unable to save a single life once more, having become a monster while he had followed his flawed path to become a hero.

**This would essentially be the entirety of the prologue, the basic points for the challenge being outlined in the challenge "Lost to the Flames" on chapter 14. **

**I gave you the prologue! This should make you all inspired enough to write three different versions of the story! I want no excuses!**


	44. FateStay Sanity Challenge

**Inspired by a certain post on Spacebattles that I forgot the link to.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Stay Sanity"

Summary: In which the Einzbern realize that summoning the god of corruption and evil is not what they were going for when they wanted a wish.

Overview: Seriously. Who the hell would do that? Sure, I get that having Avenger to potentially be stronger than all the other contestants with his Noble Phantasm would make sense, but did that Avenger specifically have to be a god known for evil and corruption?

Things to Remember:

Holy Grail does not get corrupted.

Can be set whenever you wish.

You have full authority for every other change in this AU.

Enjoy!

**Prepare for the madness...**

**SoC: Muahahahahahahahahahaha-**

**SoD:*slaps SoC* I told you that you were banned from all forms of the evil laugh. You make it very creepy.**

**SoC: Discrimination! Discrimination against those naturally scary I say!**

**SoD: Yeah right. You have more than earned that title of insanity.**

**Well, that's this one done. Enjoy you all. See you tomorrow.**


	45. Twisting Fates Challenge

…**I just stepped out of the shower with this idea. I guess this proves inspiration can come from anywhere.**

Tentative Title: "Twisting Fates"

Summary: A young redheaded boy picked up by an old worm in the night. Two sisters who refuse to be separated. A failure of a magus taken in by who kills them. This is their story.

Overview: The budding seed for this thought was "what if Rin was sent to the Matou instead of Sakura?" then I had to scrap that because it makes no sense to give up the elder, genius child instead of the second one who Tokiomi wants desperately to be a mage. So, I just jumbled around everyone's lives. Oh boy.

Things to Remember:

In this one, Shirou is kidnapped by the Matou family(when and why can be up to you).

Shinji runs from the Matou house, is caught in the fire, gets broken, and then gets saved by Kiritsugu.

The two sisters stay together from Kariya staying in contact with Aoi and Tokiomi. Aoi tells him that Sakura will be given to Zouken, which Kariya manages to convince Aoi and Tokiomi from doing so by telling them the full details about the Matou magic and the next to impossible chance of Sakura actually learning magic.

**Let this be a lesson to all, inspiration comes from the soul, the mind, and the body! The world is inspiration!**

**SoD:…Please stop grandstanding like that. It's embarrassing.**

**SoC: Yeah, I always wonder how shounen characters spout cheesy quotes like that.**

…**Destroy my pride would you? Because I don't think it's been eradicated enough. But anyways, thank you for reading and please drop a review on your way out!**


	46. Shirou Emiya: Bad END Explorer Challenge

**I need to get the Visual Novel again elsewhere…**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Emiya: Bad End Explorer"

Summary: Admit it, if you've played the Visual Novel, you've tried to find all of the Tiger Dojo stamps. Shirou Emiya decides to do so as well.

Overview: In which Shirou Emiya has the ability to reincarnate and see all of the possible paths. He tries every possible option to see just exactly how it will end up and the resulting Tiger Dojo scene.

Things to Remember:

Think of this as a Groundhog's day scenario, except a lot of tweaks in how events are easily changed(i.e. the routes easily swapping), the time is easily varying, and the Tiger Dojo at the end of each death.

The restart point can be changed for however you like.

Use all of the bad ends in the original VN. You can also use made-up ones as well if you so wish.

The starting bad end where he first dies in doesn't have to be the early moments, this is completely free.

You can switch between routes as you wish. Make unique routes if you can.

Eventually, Shirou may have to change his mind set in some way. Whether it is look for all bad ends to find the good end then swap to trying to get everything end well or avoid all bad ends but get screwed by author and then give up and look for all bad ends is up to you.

Shirou's definitely going to improve his Magecraft and his perceptiveness through repeated loops.

The final end of this story should be up to you.

**Ah, memories…**

**SoC:*smiles eerily* Sure. *Projects Torashinai***

**Ah, sh*t.**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**SoC: Come back here!**

**SoD: Anyone willing to take this massive project has our utmost gratitude. Please PM us for any challenge ideas you would like to hand in or challenges you would like to accept.**


	47. Angra Mainyu and Shirou Have Tea Ch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so anybody who sues me owes me money.**

Tentative Title: "AngraMainyu and Shirou have Tea"

Summary: When the embodiment of All the Evil in the world and a Hero of Justice sit down for a cup of tea, it is only expected that both will gripe. Inspired by Lord Mendasuit's story, "Shirou and Lancer Drink Tea".

Overview: The Avenger in this one isn't the formless black sludge, but the servant we get in Hollow Artaxia. Shirou can be from the route of your choosing.

Things to Remember:

Oneshot on the two of them reminiscing on past events.

Both of them sit down for tea, end up going to a bar and getting drunk together.

They're both talkative drunks.

The whole point behind this is to reflect on the POV of the grail's corruption and its other form alongside the one who had to deal with it.

**SoD: This seems a bit lackluster for you, author.**

**Meh. It's an idea. **


	48. Right to Rule Challenge

**This one is a challenge from Universe Creator, who PMed this to me all perfectly set up in the format I use. You guys should all learn from him!**

Tentative Title: Right to Rule

Summary: Moments before her fall at Camalaan, as she reaches for her father, Mordred is offered a deal by Alaya. Her wish will be granted, but at the cost of her soul to the World as a Heroic Spirit.

Things to remember:

Key rule: Arturia is not in this story at all. Mordred completely replaces her as Igraine and Uther's child.

Write from beginning to end Mordred's reign as the King of Knights in Arturia's place. This can be a long/one/two-shot highlighting snippets of her life as king, or a multi-chapter fic.

Aspects of Mordred's rule must differ from Arturia's, how and why is up to you.

Keep your Arthurian lore at ready.

**And that's it for today. Keep up on the good work everyone!**


	49. A True Hero Challenge

**Welp, I started reading Worm and I can already tell it is an absolute crapsack world. Time to introduce someone to this insanity!**

Tentative Title: "A True Hero"

Summary: A new cape guards the innocent in the night, a vigilante unknown to the rest of the world. He is known as 'Faker.'

Overview: In which Shirou Emiya is introduced to Brockton Bay, via the Second Magic.

Things to Remember:

The mechanics of Worm are a bit fuzzy for me, but I'm pretty sure a large portion of the ability dampeners there would not affect Shirou's Magecraft.

The idea of UBW is currently unknown.

The central idea is that Shirou is someone who sees the state of Taylor and how outmatched she is against Lung, goes to help her immediately, killing the possibility of the Heaven's Feel route. You can also make your own unique route for Shirou to have gone down.

Swords for all.

**SoD: I thought you said you weren't going to do this until you got to arc 10 at the least.**

**Worm is too long for me to hold a promise like that. I'm still on Arc 4!**

**SoC: A sword is all you need!**

**In many cases, yes.**

**Well, time to hunker down in my flame bunker! Pick this one up, please anybody!**


	50. Kiritsugu Emiya: The Gamer Challenge

**My 50****th**** chapter celebration! Because I had doubts that I would even be able to get past the first month.**

**Inspired by Ryuugi's story The Games We Play on Spacebattles. Because that is just amazing.**

Tentative Title: "Kiritsugu Emiya: The Gamer"

Summary: A boy who wished with his life to be a hero, is given a chance by the world to fulfill his dream.

Overview: There are a few "Shirou becomes the Gamer" fics, hell, "My life has turned into a game" was an idea that existed long before the Gamer came out. But I have never ever seen a story where Kiritsugu is the Gamer.

Things to Remember:

You are allowed to choose whenever Kiritsugu becomes the Gamer, but younger would be better. Possibly after the Alimango Island event with Natalia to gain some insight and a mentor to guide him.

HAX. Prepare for pure broken powers to arise.

His "sever and bind" will not exist, not in the original sense of it being his Origin. Besides, being the Gamer should definitely make up for that.

Gamer's Body+ Gamer's Mind vs. Angra Mainyu= ?

Observe will become utterly broken. And abused.

**This is just the basic starting point of ideas for this story. Anyone wishing to take this challenge and wishing for more ideas should PM me!**


	51. Adventuring through the Kaleidoscope

**Well, here comes the crack train…**

Tentative Title: "Adventuring through the Kaleidoscope with Rin Tohsaka!"

Summary: Zelretch, master troll, has commanded his apprentice Rin Tohsaka to go out and enjoy the wonders of the Second Magic! Expect plenty of crack, and all genres are open with the nature of the Kaleidoscope.

Overview: Needed more crack. Thought of Zelretch, decided it was too overdone. Then I turned to the next best idea. This challenge was inspired by the story where Zelretch takes Shirou as his son, and sends him off to deal with numerous hijinks. Only this time, it's Tohsaka who's being kicked around the multiverse.

Things to Remember:

You are open to every single possibility with the Kaleidoscope. Do not limit yourself, not when you have this free pass to do ANYTHING with Rin ANYWHERE.

Remember to include Magical Stick Ruby-chan!

Everything else has been stated above.

**SoC: You know, with the amount of attention Rubystick gets, she should get her own spot in the AN's.**

**NO. No. No. Never. That thing is to stay as far away from me as possible.**

**SoD: I agree. Dealing with that monstrosity would be too much for even me to handle.**

**Muse: …**

**SoD: …And now our muse appears to be Ruby. Great.**

**That actually explains a lot of my ideas.**

**SoC: Hi Ruby!**

**Muse: Hi guys! I am the new muse, Ruby-chan!**

**What happened to our old one?**

**Muse: Thrown out of the room through the window or something. It doesn't matter anyways, what with how many muses you go through in such a short amount of time.**

**SoD: We have two permanent crazies on the cast. Excuse me as I go hide in my apocalypse bunker.**

…**Well, enjoy and please leave a challenge for me on the way out.**


	52. Gate of Babylon Challenge

**Purely for laughs and fun.**

Tentative Title: "Gate of Bablyon"

Summary: Or in which Gilgamesh tries to make a written inventory of his treasures.

Overview: I really don't know where this came from. Just enjoy writing it.

Things to Remember:

Oneshot. Cause a short comedy snip works really well.

The Gate of Babylon has everything. EVERYTHING. This basically translates to "free reign on all anime references through items".

Gilgamesh tries doing it in his mind first, then paper, then goes crazy.

The more you can fit in without ruining the flow, the better.

**Have fun. This seems like something that would be hilarious to read, so somebody please take this!**


	53. A Hero Among Heroes Challenge

**The inspiration train takes very short stops when it comes to me.**

Tentative Title: "A Hero Amongst Heroes"

Summary: Shirou Emiya, a boy who wished for nothing more than to be a true hero of justice, has been reincarnated into a world where heroes are on advertisements. Now, with his goal so close to reach, all Shirou has to do is simply stretch out his hand…

Overview: Okay I admit, this is a very shaky challenge from me. Why? Because I don't know for certain what world Shirou should be reincarnated into. Ratman? Tiger and Bunny? Boku no Hero Academia? Hell, you could choose One-Punch Man and I wouldn't care. Your choice.

Things to Remember:

The world Shirou is reborn into can be of your own choosing. With one exception, which is Worm, that is already a separate challenge.

His Magecraft won't have to be concealed as much, but remember that in some cases Gaia's input has been severely weakened, allowing for him to be far greater and have better projections.

Shirou will succeed. Because there is no possible way he would not be able to become a hero of any sort.

**Another crazy idea. But plausible and workable. Quite insane, yet still lots of potential.**


	54. Tohsaka's Fail at Technology

**Inspiration is derived from Carnival Phantasm, the funniest piece of crack I have ever seen that is Type Moon-related.**

Tentative Title: Rin's Fail at Technology"

Summary: Magi are generally hopelessly out of touch with modern innovations. Rin Tohsaka is one such example.

Overview: For more comedy and One-shots.

Things to Remember:

Rin is not completely useless when it comes to technology, it's just moving too fast for her to keep up with.

Oneshot. Or, you can make it fic where she shows difficulties with different items every chapter.

**Take this challenge however you like, it's up to you good writers and readers to create!**


	55. Cape Killer Challenge

**Is it sad that I have more trouble writing funny AN's than the actual ideas?**

Tentative Title: "Cape Killer"

Summary: In a world of villains and fake heroes, a killer arises, eradicating those he deems unnecessary. The PHO labels him an "anti-hero", the public calls him "Cape Killer', while his family knows him as Emiya Kiritsugu.

Overview: Once more, we have a fic where we try to salvage what shitty world Worm has left us. Amazing to read, but still a crapsack world.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu's powers would generally fall under things such as Breaker(time alteration), Blaster(Thompson Contender), Mover(reinforcement and Time alteration), Stranger(good infiltration skills), and possibly Tinker, if you want to change him a bit.

You can put whoever you want in his family, whether it is everyone including Shirou, Illya, Irisviel, and so on, or only select members of your own choosing.

His ruthlessness and mental mindset will obviously quickly run into the other gangs.

Why do I believe Kiri would fit in here perfectly?

**Wooh… Note, unlikely to be a fix-fic, considering who Kiritsugu is.**


	56. Prank Book Challenge

**Needed more crack. Was slowly getting withdrawal symptoms.**

Tentative Title: "The Prank Book of Troll Master Zelretch"

Summary: Along with the Magical Wand Ruby-chan! A collection of the greatest pranks and memories for Rin-chan to relax and learn how to be a true troll!

Overview: A true prank book to pass down onto the apprentice of a master.

Things to Remember:

**Ruby: Oh, be sure to include that time where everyone was genderbent, the time where nobody could get out of the Clocktower without spinning three times and quacking like a duck, and tha-**

**Ruby?! You belong in the AN!**

**Ruby: But I was the one who did a large number of these pranks! Besides, how will they record the prank journal if we don't tell them about the ones that were hushed up?**

**Huh*adds note***

Extreme mental scarring and paranoia may occur from these pranks.

In addition, this book may become the perfect blackmail material for anyone.

Who knows? Maybe Rin will add some pranks of her own to this book someday.


	57. FateFreeloaders Challenge

**Welcome back to today's edition of ideas!**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Freeloader"

Summary: The stories of those who live by the kindness of Emiya Shirou.

Overview: I just realized how many people would live with Shirou if there was a perfect end.

Things to Remember:

Fujimura Taiga is number 1, constantly eats food.

Sakura would probably be #2, runs from Zouken and lives with Shirou. Note that the characters don't have to be freeloaders, the only requirement is that they live with Shirou.

Illya doesn't like the cold Einzbern manor, so what better than to snuggle with her onii-chan?

Rin already moved from her home. She's not going back.

Bazett is another freeloader, as the events in Hollow Artaxia can clearly attest to.

You can have the servants be alive if you want. Remember, this can be as perfect of an ending as you want.

In fact, this story can begin wherever you wish it to.

**Whew, this one seems to lean quite heavily towards a harem style idea.**

**SoC: All the Girls!**

**SoD: Bazett has Lancer, you heathen!**

…**When it comes to ships, both sides are quite active.**

**So! Read! Think! Review! Write!**


	58. The Sleepy Master Challenge

**A good 80% of inspiration comes while falling asleep, being sleepy, or trying to sleep. Or at least, those are the facts in my case.**

Tentative Title: "Sleepy Master"

Summary: Close your eyes now, little one…Sleep, sleep…

Overview: Shirou Emiya latches onto one memory of his past, using it to keep moving forward. A hazy image of his parent hushing him to sleep.

Things to Remember:

Shirou's semblance and Origin can be whatever you wish. Know that he is good at hypnosis and sleep magic.

Shirou is not lazy, he simply tries to get as much sleep as possible. He is still good at cooking, as an upset stomach will wake you, but he definitely won't be as helpful for no reason when he could simply be sleeping.

Can fall asleep wherever and whenever he so wishes to.

This isn't the butterfly effect, it's a damn swarm of butterflies. Think carefully. Wish for Sleep + Quick going home = Didn't watch Lancer and Archer fight. Or you could simply say he overslept in school and just woke up to them fighting. But try to avoid that. If you do choose that however, you could simply have it so that they see him, and find him asleep.

He will be training his magic, and training properly, if nothing else than for easy methods of solving difficult things.

He carries a small pillow everywhere.

**SoD: Do you seriously think of these ideas while falling asleep?**

**You'd be surprised how many ideas are a result of Math class + Sleepiness + Being under a heater.**

**SoD: Huh.**

**Well, that isn't the only place I get my ideas from. After all, my wonderful readers give me ideas too!(*hint hint nudge nudge WINKWINKHINTHINTNUDGENUDGEWI-*)**


	59. The Teigu Killer Challenge

**Because crapsack worlds exist for us to write partial fix fics.**

Tentative Title: "The Teigu Killer"

Summary: A ruthless individual, Kiritsugu Emiya despises the corruption of the rotting Empire. So, he fights to bring it down the only way he knows how. Through killing the ones responsible, of course

Overview: This is a story where Kiritsugu Emiya gets reincarnated to The world of Akame ga Kill, and resolves to make a better place of this world.

Things to Remember:

You may place Kiritsugu anywhere in the timeline. Please remember that he is to be reincarnated, not transported, so he still needs to grow.

He will retain his magecraft.

Whether or not you give him a Teigu is up to you. You could make his Thompson Contender a form of a Teigu if you so wished.

Depending on when he is born, Kiritsugu may be a high ranking figure, a powerful asset, or maybe even the leader of the Rebellion, particularly the Night Raid branch.

With his reincarnation, Kiri keeps his memories, so he will know that at times, kindness is better than a cold heart, what with the entire Grail War debacle.

Kiritsugu is reborn after his canon death, looking at the moon and having raised Shirou.

**Welcome our favorite anti-hero to the world of blood and gore!**

**If you want to take this up and get more details, PM me!**


	60. To Understand Shirou Emiya Challenge

**This is my 60th challenge, I've already passed the two month celebration point, but take this for the celebration anyways.**

**And so, here begins a series of challenges that will make you wonder on characters of all kinds.**

Tentative Title: "To Understand Shirou Emiya"

Summary: To understand the mind of Shirou Emiya, to understand Steel and Sword, one must know all about him.

Overview: I always love good fics that look into a character's mind and their motivations for many things. So, I felt inspired to give you all a long list of ideas that will leave a psychologist wondering exactly how messed up I am. This is the first of that list.

Things to Remember:

If you all remember canon, then good. If not, look below.

Shirou lost his memories in the Fuyuki fire, which was caused by Angra Mainyu at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. He lost those memories and even his emotions by discarding them to have the strength to keep walking through those cursed flames. Once those fires died out, Kiritsugu found him and saved him by removing Avalon from himself and putting it into Shirou. Shirou saw Kiritsugu's face and wondered if he could be as happy as him.

Grew up with a broken Kiritsugu who managed to become a good father figure, alongside the energetic Taiga Fujimura.

Took up Kiritsugu's dream to be a Hero of Justice.

Extremely willing to sacrifice his own life if it means it saves others. Basically, he's not suicidal, just self-sacrificial.

Entered Holy Grail war entirely by chance. Well, excluding the fact that he was a magus.

Basically learned everything related to magic on his own. His father taught him in a hands off manner, so Shirou learned all of the wrong things, burning himself and cannibalizing his nerves into Magic Circuits, but he constantly burned himself, a far less painful burn than the Fuyuki fire.

The rest is your choice, viewing into whichever route you wish to choose.

**Woah… this looks like it's going to be an insane ride.**

**SoD: I agree. You're making at least 5 of these "To Understand" challenges, possibly even more. Are you aiming to be a psychologist or something?**

**Not really. The human mind is just really interesting. Add in otherwordly and non-human entities that we try to humanize, and it gets all the more intense.**

**SoC: So read this, review this, and write this. No exceptions.**

**What he said. **


	61. To Understand Counter Guardians Challeng

**The second installation of the challenge series is here!**

Tentative Title: "To Understand Counter Guardians"

Summary: Beings who have sold their soul to the will of humanity… what are they truly?

Overview: More introspection, this time towards a group of beings with only an occupational similarity.

Things to Remember:

Counter Guardians are also known as "dogs of Alaya" due to their status as those who carry out Alaya's orders.

They are also called this because they were assisted by the Counter Force then fulfilled their end of the contract with Alaya and became Counter Guardians.(If I am wrong, please correct me)

To stop problems that threaten all of humanity, they are tasked with having to eradicate everything related to said problem, no matter what. As such, they are seen as something closer to natural disasters, destroying all in their path without exception.

The reason behind EMIYA's mindset is because he had to take countless jobs for Alaya, constantly betraying his dream, until he finally broke and simply accepted Alaya's mindset and his duty, all while resenting it.

You can focus on them as a whole, their mental backlashes, what with EMIYA as the prime example, their duties, and how they came to become Counter Guardians.

**SoC: A bit dark, don'cha think?**

**That's the essence of a Counter Guardian. EMIYA absolutely defined that.**

**SoD: Don't worry, you'll be back writing crack challenges in no time.**

**Right. Now, to get to writing challenges given to me by my readers…**


	62. The Tainted King Challenge

**Ruby, you are not allowed any ownership of this.**

**Ruby: But why? I'm the muse!**

**Because you don't belong in my math class. So scram.**

Tentative Title: "Tainted King"

Summary: Gilgamesh was not the only king to remain after the destruction of the Holy Grail. A martyr remained under the mud, long after the golden light had faded away…

Overview: Well, I wonder exactly what would happen if Saber had just a little bit of Prana left and managed to soak in the mud long enough to become tied to the world? A lot of bad things, that's what.

Things to Remember:

Saber here is feeling the loss from Kiritsugu's betrayal quite harshly. She has to be quite angry.

The black mud is known for exacerbating the worst qualities of an individual, as seen with Gilgamesh and his pride. Honestly, he gave so much respect to Rider(who absolutely deserved it) but spent the entire rest of his existence looking down on others. Therefore, Saber's quality trait that would be worsened would probably be her martyrdom.

To possibly have a little prana left over to stay alive a little longer, Saber would probably have to lower the output of Excalibur. The amount of repercussions this would have is insane, but it basically boils down to a)More people are hurt by the fire b) Kiritsugu has to deal with more deaths on his conscious, Shirou barely surviving and c)the lingering effects becoming far worse. Fuyuki Park may have to be permanently cordoned off or something.

With stronger flames, the argument could be that Shirou would die in this version, Kiritsugu giving him Avalon or not. But you have to remember that Saber is still in existence, giving Avalon's powers a boost, as seen when Kiritsugu almost instantly regrew his heart after Kotomine crushed it while Saber was in the same building as him. So Shirou would have an increased healing rate.

Saber would definitely have to have a bit of trouble living without prana, as her chivalry would prevent her from taking the souls of innocents. The mud lets her live, it doesn't give her infinite mana.

A confrontation of Saber and Kiritsugu would no doubt be unavoidable, with Saber wishing revenge upon the man who stole her dream from her, when it was right before his eyes. If the conversation goes well, with the presence of Shirou, Saber could be inclined to live with the Emiyas, giving way to swarms of butterflies.

Saber was mad at Kiritsugu+Saber lives with the Emiyas could mean (not true)Saber is Kiritsugu's ex! Or at least in the mind of teenage Fujimura Taiga who has a crush on Kiri.

Saber was taught by Merlin magecraft. At the very least, she should understand a lot of the theoretical concepts about it, allowing her to become a teacher for Shirou.

Gilgamesh wants his bride. Shirou will not surrender his Saber-nee.

The food of Emiya Shirou can tempt any being to eat…

**And this Ruby, is why I take full ownership of this idea, as this was all me!**

**Ruby: …how can you say things like that when I'm your muse?**

**Because SoD is my sane muse!**

**SoD: It's actually true.**

**And SoC is my insane(dark) muse!**

**SoC: Hehe!**

**So, you are my crack muse. Does that clarify things?**

**Ruby: …yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you all can start THINKING IDEAS FOR ME AND POSSIBLY TAKE CHALLENGES, HMM?**

**Also, recommend this to others who are currently in a creative slump or just need ideas. Remember to give proper ownership of the challenge to me!**


	63. EX rank Luck Challenge

**Ooh, I finally have crack again! Thanks Ruby.**

**Ruby: You're welcome!**

Tentative Title: "Ex-rank Luck"

Summary: Archer went through his life with E-rank luck, the chew toy of Fate. This Shirou, however, has Fate as his plaything…

Overview: Alright, so for those of you who don't understand Nasuverse ranking system, look it up and be informed. For those who are too lazy to care, understand simply that E-ranking usually means one has absolute horrible luck, as this is the lowest ranking, while EX rank luck means that by sneezing, you could inadvertently kill Gilgamesh, Kirei, Berserker, and Zouken all at once, because EX rank means something that is unquantifiable and completely in a rank of its own.

Things to Remember:

This is to be pure and utter crack. Abide to rules of happy crack with Shirou.

Alright, to understand the ranking system more clearly, Ea, which is EX rank, can destroy worlds, while a Noble Phantasm such as Kanshou and Bakuya are C-, because their mystery is not as widely known, in addition to their ability not being as strong as something able to destroy armies, only meant mainly for one-on-one combat. So EX rank luck means you can win the lottery without even entering. Or something similar to that.

You have full command of the entirety of the Nasuverse.

This can be either a one-shot or a full series. Your choice.

**Pure, happy crack…**


	64. The Will of Kariya Matou Challenge

**Too many ghost movies…**

Tentative Title: "The Will of Kariya Matou"

Summary: The one thing Kariya Matou regretted the most in his life was the fact that he could not save Sakura. His wish and desire allow him to remain as a wraith-in the Emiya household.

Overview: As per Nasuverse wiki, a wraith is a soul of a dead person who is attached to this world through their desires and regrets that they could not fulfill. I believe Kariya fills that checkbox quite neatly.

Things to Remember:

A Wraith will degrade as time passes, but can stay 'fresh' by consuming the souls and mana of humans such as a Servant does. This means Kariya will have a limited time window to work with, or have to solve his problem in a different method, such as looking for two-bit criminals to kill.

Bounded Fields do affect Wraiths, as they are human spirits and usually nowhere near the level of a true heroic spirit. So, Kariya will not be able to go directly back to Sakura, what with how the old worm would be quite paranoid after having lived for so long.

Dealing with the retired Magus Killer, even if he is handicapped, should be a nightmare for a Wraith, as Kiritsugu undoubtedly would've had to have dealt with a lot of problems similar to spirits as he took numerous missions, and grudges people would have held against him.

Kariya is likely to attach to Shirou after seeing him stand up for Sakura as a child.

Gilgamesh and Kotomine will probably ignore him as they will consider him a pitiful being that doesn't deserve their attention, although he does have the potential to become an interesting actor in the grand play.

**The rest is up to you to visualize and create this challenge to become a great piece of work. If you do need my help, know that I will never leave those who take my challenges hanging. SO, I beg that you take this, or any other challenge.**


	65. To Understand the Matou Challenge

**Here we go again…**

Tentative Title: "To Understand the Matou"

Summary: Because a family with an ancient worm grandpa and a magic where you have to get violated to use obviously will not end up perfectly normal.

Overview: This time, we're looking at a family of strange individuals. And boy does it get strange…

Things to Remember:

The main members you would probably talk about are Sakura, Zouken, Shinji, and Kariya. If you wanted to, you could probably split this up into multiple parts for each family member.

Zouken is an ancient relic who stays alive through the use of his Crest Worms, disgusting little things. All for the sake of achieving the holy grail.

Sakura was originally a Tohsaka, given off to the Matou by her father who hoped that she would have been able to learn magic and receive her own magic crest from the Matou family as she was ineligible for the Tohsaka crest as she was the younger of the two sisters, thus making her not the heir.

Kariya was someone who saw the Matou family exactly for what it was, and left the home as soon as possible. He came back to save Sakura from his family, but Zouken would only let her go if he won the Holy Grail War for him. Since he had not taken the path of a magus, Kariya had to take a dangerous shortcut and have Zouken's Crest Worms inside him, with them forcefully widening his Magic Circuits, alongside constantly hurting him and trying to forcefully take over his body. He summons Berserker for a chance to win the war, but dies in the end, his last words to Sakura rejected as he sinks into the pit of worms.

Shinji was a child born from the daughter of a "random third-rate magus", leading to him being unable to have any Magical Circuits with his family being completely deprived of Magic, minus Kariya.

Shinji goes on to delude himself that he would become the head of the family, and despises Sakura when she is brought in. His feelings begin to soften up until he sees one of her "training sessions". After that, his behavior towards her becomes far worse.

For ideas, a good third-person limited or omniscient is not a bad choice when it comes to writing out this series of challenges. Describing their actions and most importantly their motivations is always a key part in this.

**For anyone who desires more info, I direct you towards the Nasuverse wiki.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	66. FateMulti Challenge

**Because crack is fun, especially when it is paired alongside seriousness.**

**Also, read "Nerve Damage" by CrossyCross for a similar idea.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Multi"

Summary: The quick reoccurrence of the Holy Grail War surprised all who knew of its existence. Believing the Grail to be recovering extremely quickly with some left over, the magi prepare to try for more than one summon…

Overview: Or in which everyone tries to summon multiple heroic spirits and get odd results. Honestly, this would fit right with the mentality of magi because they prepare for this kind of thing as much as possible, and they could fight like this since the Holy Grail does provide for the majority of their existence.

Things to Remember:

People such as Zouken, Rin, and possibly Bazett would try to summon more than one servant, as they would try to as prepared as possible.

You may choose to either let the summoning work, or you can let the backlash effects reverberate and cause even more changes. Your choice.

For sanity's sake, as well as logical reasons, more than one additional Servant should not be attempted to summon, especially due to the difficult level of keeping even one Servant around at max capacity, even with the Grail supporting the Servant for the most part.

Shirou may end up summoning the additional Servants, resulting in the final culmination of insanity, or maybe the Grail will give people additional Servants to make things more interesting.

**Well, looks like this will be an interesting one.**

**SoC: Yeah. Magi and their damn overpreparedness.**

**Well, enjoy!**


	67. Filial Piety Challenge

**I really liked "Want and Need" by Kiiam, so an idea popped out at me. **

**You should check that story out.**

Tentative Title: "Filial Piety"

Summary: A son is eternally tied to his father in spirit. The Grail thinks similarly.

Overview: Where Shirou summons Kiritsugu.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu is likely to have gotten the Assassin class, and seeing as he is summoned where he died, his mystery will definitely get a leg up.

Since the Assassin class is taken, the Servant Caster summons could definitely be up for grabs.

Kiritsugu will have all of his memories of everything he experienced up to his death, so he won't be cold to Shirou, just professional when necessary.

Looking over his son's magic training, Kiri will definitely wise up and properly teach him, with full knowledge of Avalon being inside of him.

The entire war can go into flames as Assassin should change up a lot of the matchups.

Kiritsugu's knowledge of Kirei and Gilgamesh will likely play a large part to dealing with them. Also, being the winner of the 4th War, he knows best what the Grail truly holds.

Kiritsugu's methods vs. his son's ideals should be interesting to read.

Discovering a reality marble in his son should come as a shock to him.

The reunion with Illya is going to be filled with much angst. Many tears shall be shed.

**Take for this what you will, but I really want to see this!**


	68. The Glory of a Conquerer Challenge

**Another thoughtful oneshot.**

Tentative Title: "Glory of a Conquerer"

Summary: A vassal stands at the edge of Oceanus, pondering the Conquerer's dream.

Overview: This would fit well with my 'To Understand' series, but I decided against that and gave this its own little location on my challenge list.

Things to Remember:

Rider's dream was to have reached Oceanus. To that end, he conquered the kingdoms in his way, but never reached Oceanus.

Waver's moment of silent reflection as Iskandar's last order as his vassal was to live, standing up to Gilgamesh to that end.

The responsibilities of Lord El-Melloi the Second and his life so far, his actions and way of life.

The thoughts of past dreams and wishes, now seen as useless and seeking something greater.

**A quiet reflection piece thought on Rider.**


End file.
